1. Field
The present disclosure is related to the generation of electrical energy, and more particularly the conversion of kinetic energy in rising air bubbles through water into usable electrical energy.
2. General Background
Energy costs and concerns have highlighted the need for alternative and renewable energy sources. Recent research into different methods of producing energy involving the traditional uses of wind, water, and solar energy has been widespread, This reflects the major threats of climate change due to pollution, exhaustion of fossil fuels, and the environmental, social and political risks of fossil fuels.
One potential source of renewable energy is the kinetic energy created by rising air in water. Air rises in water because it is less dense than water, meaning that a given volume of air weighs less than the same volume of water. Water is nearly 1,000 times denser than air. Any object or substance that weighs less than the amount of fluid it displaces will float on that fluid.
Buoyancy is the upward force on an object produced by the surrounding fluid (i.e., a liquid or a gas) in which it is fully or partially immersed, due to the pressure difference of the fluid between the top and bottom of the object. The net upward buoyancy force is equal to the magnitude of the weight of fluid displaced by the body. This net force enables the object to float or at least to seem lighter.
Buoyancy provides an upward force on the object. The magnitude of this force is equal to the weight of the displaced fluid. The buoyancy of an object depends, therefore, only upon two factors: the object's volume, and the density of the surrounding fluid. The greater the object's volume and surrounding density of the fluid, the more buoyant force it will experience. If the buoyancy of an unrestrained and unpowered object exceeds its weight, it will tend to rise. An object whose weight exceeds its buoyancy will tend to sink. This buoyant force on air bubbles in water causes the air bubbles to rise to the surface.
Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus and associated methods wherein air is compressed into water at low energies and the kinetic energy created by the surfacing air is generated into useable energy.